


Falling for you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Spill everything! I’m sure he said yes so, when’s the date?” Izzy looked so proud that Alec was very tempted to just turn around and leave instead of telling her the truth. He felt very, very pathetic right now and had already inwardly died of embarrassment multiple times ever since he had that conversation with Magnus. The conversation where he was supposed to own up to his crush on the other boy and ask him out.Supposed to.“I—” He started and snapped his mouth shut again, hanging his head with a sigh. “We’re not going on a date.”





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is but I wanted to write a Malec again so...here you go.

“So, did you talk to Magnus?”

Alec wrinkled his nose at the hopeful and curious expression on his sister’s face and he really didn’t know how to answer this question other than a tentative “Yeah” but he honestly didn’t want to go into detail.

“Spill everything! I’m sure he said yes so, when’s the date?” Izzy looked so proud that Alec was very tempted to just turn around and leave instead of telling her the truth. He felt very, very pathetic right now and had already inwardly died of embarrassment multiple times ever since he had that conversation with Magnus. The conversation where he was supposed to own up to his crush on the other boy and ask him out. _Supposed to_.

“I—” He started and snapped his mouth shut again, hanging his head with a sigh. “We’re not going on a date.”

There was a beat of silence before Isabelle’s arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug and Alec was tempted to just leave it at that. It wasn’t a lie, after all—it also wasn’t the complete truth about his ineptitude either.

“Oh, Alec. I was so sure he would say yes but don’t worry, there will be someone else who will appreciate your affections.”

“That’s not it,” Alec sighed and gently disentangled himself from the hug Izzy enveloped him in and he could feel his sister’s confusion before seeing it on her face. “I guess I caused a misunderstanding and...I have no idea how to get out of it again.”

Isabelle’s eyebrows raised before she asked, “What happened?”

His shoulders slumped a little, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and he knew Izzy would call him a moron or laugh, maybe both, when he told her. Alec would crack and tell her sooner or later, though, so there was no use in prolonging the inevitable.

“He thinks I want his help asking someone out on a date,” Alexander muttered and there was an indignant sound that was soon followed by barely muffled laughter.

 _God_ , he thought, _why is this my life?_

*******

Alec had never liked parties—too many people, too much alcohol, just _too much_ of things that made him uncomfortable—but this one seemed even worse. Simply for the fact that he was currently standing there, chatting with a guy that was only remotely attractive or interesting and in the background stood Magnus Bane, in his line of sight, gesturing subtly at him in order to guide him through flirting with some guy he honestly didn’t care about getting to know.

It was embarrassing, to say the least.

The only one he wanted to flirt with and ask out was Magnus but he had screwed up so royally that the other was now trying to help him get a date. The irony of the situation was almost painful. Alec supposed that at least he knew now that Magnus didn’t feel for him in the same way since the other surely wouldn’t help with this if he was even the smallest bit interest in Alec.

Magnus was always forward when it came to the people he liked. He flirted with everyone except for Alec, that probably should have been a dead giveaway in itself.

This misunderstanding was surely less painful than getting turned down by Magnus if he had managed to convey his affections successfully. It still sucked and Alec wished he could be anywhere else but here.

He frowned a little when he saw Magnus nod at him with raised eyebrows, the swirl of his wrists indicating _go on_ because Alec had unconsciously stopped talking to this other guy who’s name he honestly couldn’t even recall.

“I’m sorry, I have to—Excuse me, please,” Alec almost choked out, interrupting whatever this guy was currently telling him about and not caring about the confused expression he saw Magnus shoot his way when he turned around to walk away. Alec place his drink on the nearest available surface, barely having sipped the truly disgusting liquor anyway, and then he went straight for the door.

He didn’t know what he had been thinking but this wasn’t him. This wasn’t what he wanted and since confessing his feelings to Magnus had failed so spectacularly, Alec decided he should better get home to wallow in peace instead of being at some dumb party, talking to a guy he couldn’t give two fucks about even if he wanted to.

“Alec—Alexander!”

His traitorous heart skipped a beat at the switch to his full name and he should really tell Magnus to stop calling him that. It did things to his poor heart that he couldn't take anymore. Not today. Not right now.

“I’m going home,” Alec announced without turning around or slowing down—he actually started walking a little faster, long legs carrying him further away from the house and the terrible music that would probably follow him for at least one block.

“But why? The guy seemed pretty interested,” Magnus wondered, still following him and by the sound of it he was almost running, trying to keep up with Alec’s long strides.

“Yeah, well, but I wasn’t,” he shot back before being able to stop himself and Alec just felt tired and hurt, frustration finally bubbling over.

“Oh, alright. We could always find someone else, though,” Magnus offered and now Alexander did stop, whirling around with an almost yelled “I don’t want someone else” and he ignored the way his heart stumbled against his ribs at the realisation of how close Magnus was. The other almost bumped into him when Alec had suddenly stopped.

 _I only want you!_ He couldn’t say that. Even now, he was too chicken-shit to just admit it. Alec knew he should say it, get this over with and then, maybe, he could finally move on.

“I don’t understand,” Magnus replied and the confusion was clear on his pretty features, even in the dim light of a street lamp, “then why did you ask me to help you?”

“I didn’t. That wasn’t what I was doing at all.” The words tumbled from his lips before Alec could swallow them back down and he felt his cheeks flush, gaze dropping to the asphalt in front of his feet.

“Then—” Magnus paused and probably thought back to their conversation a few days ago when Alec had ended up stammering such utter nonsense that the other thought he wanted his help flirting with some other guy. The silence only carried on for a few seconds but it felt like forever and Alec felt his heart speed up, starting up a more panicky rhythm when something like realisation settled in Magnus’ expression. “You were trying to ask me out.”

It wasn’t even a question and Alec pressed his lips into a thin line while his cheeks flushed a probably ugly shade of pink.

Izzy laughing at his clumsiness with words was something Alec could handle but when Magnus started chuckling, it was like a dagger piercing straight through his heart and Alexander took a small step back, clenching his teeth and regretting everything that had brought him to this very moment.

Alec was about to turn around and maybe even make a run for it to flee from this embarrassing situation like the coward he was but before he was able to do more than turn his upper body, a hand curled around his upper arm and his back was suddenly colliding with the rough wall of the building next to them.

Soft lips swallowed the noise of confused surprise that escaped Alec’s throat and his head was spinning with the realisation that Magnus was seriously crowding him back against the wall and _kissing him_.

“You stupid, stupid man,” Magnus muttered and he sounded oddly breathless before surging forward to cover Alec’s mouth with his own once more and now Alexander was finally able to react to it, reciprocating the unexpected contact carefully.

The other’s lips were so much softer than he had expected and while Alec had no idea what was currently happening, it was impossible to care too much when Magnus Bane was literally pressed up against him and biting down on his bottom lip.

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks—months, even,” Magnus admitted after they had to break the kiss to breathe. His chest was heaving and dark eyes gleaming, taking Alec’s breath away almost as much as the kiss had. “I can’t believe we’ve been this stupid.”

Now this managed to make Alec quirk a sheepish, lopsided grin but he couldn’t argue with Magnus. They had apparently both been pretty damn stupid about this but Alexander had honestly never been happier about being wrong about something.

“I didn’t think you would…” Alec paused to bite his bottom lip while his hands slowly came to rest on Magnus’ hip, drawing him in a tiny bit closer just to make sure this was actually real.

“Are you kidding me? Alexander, you’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met and you’re absolutely, _breathtakingly_ gorgeous. I would be stupid not to want you.” Magnus’ smile was so genuine that Alec’s heart ached for him. “I fell for you the very first time I laid eyes on you.”


End file.
